


The Games We Play

by lisachan



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Parabatai Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Tommy turned thirteen last night, and he’s become a problem Gabe doesn’t know how to handle anymore.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's COWT #10 LAST WEEK!!!, M6, prompt: _dangerous relationships_.

Tommy turned thirteen last night, and he’s become a problem Gabe doesn’t know how to handle anymore. It’s been getting progressively harder, of course, it hasn’t happened overnight, and it was partly his fault, for sure, if things got so out of hand. But what he’s facing now – that’s not all his doing. Part of it was built inside Tommy, inscribed in his DNA, woven with the source of his power and fueled by their bond. It’s pointless to try and understand who started it, who kept it going. The only thing that matters is who’s gonna end it – but Gabe can’t think about this now, not now, not while Tommy’s sitting on his lap as no kid his age should still be allowed to do. And he’s not even strong enough to push him off his knees, with his ass on the floor, where it belongs.

“You’re nervous,” Tommy grins. His smile turned mischievous, as of late. Gabe can’t stand it, the mere sight of it triggers violent reactions in his body that he’s not able to hide anymore. And, as a matter of fact, he can’t, and Tommy immediately feels him grow hard underneath his ass, which prompts him to grin even wider. “And not just that.”

“Tommy,” Gabe tries to shift underneath him, to hide his embarrassing erection, “Don’t push it.” He begs silently, for a moment, that Tommy will have mercy of him. That he will understand that this dangerous game they’re playing is only fun until someone – themselves – gets hurt because of it.

But of course Tommy doesn’t. After all, he’s been born to live dangerously. The idea of pain is a trigger, for him, but it doesn’t trigger fear, just a bolder recklessness.

Gabe has always been prepared for Tommy to be the death of him. He accepted the notion many years ago. He’s not sure he’s prepared for him to be the death of himself too, though. He always wished that, if he couldn’t protect himself from ruin, he would at least have been able to protect Tommy, but it doesn’t seem likely. Not if Tommy keeps treating this as an innocent game they’re playing.

“Maybe pushing it is exactly what I wanna do,” Tommy snickers as a matter of fact, moving on top of him, letting his ass slide nonchalantly against his crotch. Gabe feels its curve, full, firm, and his whole body aches for it, and before he can stop himself he roughly cups Tommy’s buttocks with both his hands, squeezing them through his pants.

Tommy moans instantly, placing both hands on his chest. He feels his pecs through his t-shirt, and his fingertips hesitate where he knows his parabatai rune is, right on his heart.

“Don’t touch it,” Gabe says, closing his eyes and trying to breathe, “And get off me. Please.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I don’t want you to either, but you still gotta do it.”

Tommy takes a second to think before he answers. Then he leans in, and the next words he says he whispers against Gabe’s lips. “Do what you wanna do, instead,” he says.

Gabe’s very soul hears that as an order, and as though he was following one of the ten commandments he leans in and kisses him.


End file.
